Dallas: The New Generation
by DiaryOfLacey
Summary: John Ross and his girlfriend/fiancee Taylor entangle the family in some serious hot water. Will they grow a conscience, or will the Ewings lose Southfork? John Ross x OC
1. Showdown

Both siblings were carbon copies of their daddy, oil baron J.R. Ewing. There were only three words the siblings knew: money, power, and revenge.

"You listen to me, John Ross Ewing, me and you, we're the king and queen of Southfork Ranch! The oil business is in our blood, and I'll be damned if we're gonna let Bobby Ewing snatch that away from us!" Jessica Ewing stood in front of her brother, holding his chin in her hand to make him look her in the eyes.

The blonde took her brother's hand and held it up in front of his face, showing him J.R.'s ring on his right ring finger. "You see this? This means that you're J.R.'s son!" She dropped her brother's hand into his lap, lifting her own right hand to show the large emerald ring with the two matching diamond bands. "And I have Mama's rings, Sue Ellen Shepard Ewing! Me and you, John Ross, we're oil royalty. Are you gonna let that no-count adopted Christopher and his Barbie wife ruin that? And Elena's already showed that she's on Christopher's side. It's up to us, John Ross Ewing III and Jessica Ann Ross Ewing, to save this family and restore the glory that the name 'Ewing' used to have." Finished chewing her brother out, Jessica turned on the heel of her stilettos, headed down the hallway, back out to Christopher and Rebecca's wedding reception. Her brother jogged to catch up to her, letting her link her arm through his. "Jess, I think everyone's gonna be surprised when they realize just how dangerous the two of us are." The blonde smirked, leaning on her brother's shoulder. "John, we're just gettin' started." As they made their way back outside, Jessica's eyes scanned the crowd, quickly falling on Christopher. "Let's go pay our cousin a visit, John Ross."

Making their way to Bobby's son and mingling with the well-dressed rich folks around them, the brother and sister kept the same evil smirk J.R. had on their faces. They were determined to reclaim what was theirs by birth, and if they had to stomp on "family" along the way, so be it. A Ewing, especially a member of J.R.'s clan, didn't hesitate to play dirty to get what they wanted, and if they did, they really weren't a Ewing after all. As they made their way through the crowd, John Ross's girlfriend Taylor met up with them. Jessica liked the girl, she was manipulative, greedy, power hungry, ruthless, everything that Jessica and her brother were, all in the form of a redheaded girl who reminded Jessica of her mother Sue Ellen. She was a main player in their oil scheme. And to top it all off, Taylor's father was the one buying Southfork and then turning it over to J.R. Or John Ross and Jessica, if Taylor had her way with her father. Taylor's daddy, Wes Clayton, was one of the richest land owners in the state. He owned a land conservancy, which Bobby was trying to sell Southfork to. Taylor was working her daughterly magic on her dad, convincing him it would be a good idea to buy the ranch and turn it over to J.R., but she also had the secret plan to pull it out from under Wes and J.R. at the last minute, letting John Ross sign the contracts instead of J.R., which would put John Ross and Jessica in charge and give them full sole ownership of Southfork Ranch. And by the looks of her and John Ross, she was set to be Mrs. John Ross Ewing III in the future, quite possibly sooner than later. John Ross had already asked Jessica if she'd give him Sue Ellen's emerald ring to give to Taylor as an engagement ring, and maybe the bands too. Jessica was still considering it. It would take a lot to make her give up the symbol of her birthright, but she could always convince J.R. to give her Sue Ellen's huge diamond ring and then she'd give her brother the emerald. After all, she had to have something, John Ross had J.R.'s ring, the one he'd had made from gold and decorated with the family symbol and everything.

Jessica tapped Christopher on the shoulder, distracting him from Rebecca. His smile faded when he saw his cousin, fading even faster when he saw John Ross. And what's-her-face, the redhead who acted so much like J.R. she could have been a Ewing at birth. It was just like them to try and ruin his wedding day. Jessica only had a few words for him. "Watch out, Chris. We're taking you down." Her warning was clear, but she said it with a beautiful smile. John Ross spoke up. "How many Chinese people you gonna kill before you tell Bobby your methane hydrates are unstable?" Christopher flared up, grabbing his cousin by the lapels of his suit jacket and making both girls stumble back. "Why you low down-" He was cut off as Bobby intervened. "Hey! Both of you cut it out! Not here, not now." He shoved the boys apart, turning to John Ross. "You get out of here, boy! I told you to keep your damn mouth shut!" The young Ewing smirked. "Don't worry, 'Uncle'. We were just leavin'. But we'll be back, and I promise you we'll be takin' Southfork Ranch with us." The three turned and walked away, letting the nicer side of the Ewing family to fume at them. They acquired drinks from a tray on a nearby table, the three toasting to their accomplishment.

After deciding she had no further business at this place, she turned to her brother and her future-sister-in-law. "You two can go back to the hotel, I'm off to see LaBell." Taylor nodded, saying she had business to take care of with her dad, while John Ross informed her he was going to see their father.

After parting ways with Jessica and making sure she was gone, John Ross and Taylor snuck into the house, watching from around the corner the exchange between Wes, Taylor's daddy, and Bobby, Christopher by his side. To the aggravation of John Ross, Bobby went ahead and shook on the deal. John Ross was furious, visibly so, and he grabbed Taylor's wrist and jerked her out to the driveway. "Look, baby, you make your father give _me_the ranch, understand me? Not my uncle, not my sister, just me! You do that, and we'll celebrate like we used to." The redhead smirked, her hand cradling John Ross's face. "Do you always get so hyped up about these things? You know I have it under control." John Ross turned away from her, walking towards her car. He opened the door for her to get in the driver's side, but shut it back as she stepped towards her car. Caging her against the door, he looked deep in her hazel eyes. "You make sure the deal goes through, Taylor. Everything's at stake." Taylor smirked again, something devilish shining in her eyes. "I've got you covered, John Ross. Trust me, baby." The distance between them closed a bit, but John Ross backed up a step and looked back down at her. "Southfork will be mine, Taylor. Me and you'll rule the oil world together." "I know, John Ross. I'm putting it in your lap." Taylor's words came out only a second before she and John Ross were locked in a passionate kiss, Taylor pinned against the side of her car by her secret lover.

What they failed to notice was that Jessica was watching them out the window in the front hall. She gasped in disbelief. So Taylor was conspiring with John Ross against her uncle _and_her herself. Well, she'd show them. She'd steal the show from all of them.

At the high class nursing home where J.R. was being cared for, John Ross arrived more than a little drunk. When he opened the door, he was greeted by his father. "Son, I want you to meet someone. I think you'll like her." When J.R. lead him around the corner, he nearly dropped the bottle in his hand. Taylor was standing at the dining table in J.R.'s room, a glass of wine in hand. "John Ross, I'd like you to meet Taylor Clayton. I'm sure you remember her. I'd hope anyway, since you're supposed to be datin' her." "You're workin' with her? And you didn't tell me?!" J.R. smiled at his son. "This is for all the marbles, son. You didn't think I'd put all my oil in one barrel, did you?" From behind his father, John Ross saw Taylor discreetly smirk. She _knew_what she was doing, knew that she was playing a very dangerous game. Trying to hoodwink Bobby Ewing was fairly simple, but trying to hoodwink J.R. Ewing, the master of hoodwinking, would be much tougher. J.R. smiled cunningly at his son. "I'm the one who belongs on Southfork. It's mine and only mine. Oil is my birthright! Come on, give me some credit. Bobby may not be stupid, but I'm a hell of a lot smarter." The head of the Ewings flipped his cowboy hat back on his head and turned to Taylor.

"Blood may be thicker than water, but oil is thicker than both."

The Cowboys Stadium stood empty, but the silence was filled by the screeching of tires. Taylor's white Lamborghini slid to a stop, the door opening as she stepped out. Her heels made a steady click-clack on the concrete floor as she pushed open the main door, the smell of turf filling her nose. She made her way out onto the field, being careful not to let her heels sink in the grass. From the other side, she saw John Ross approaching from the opposite end of the field, cowboy hat in his hand. Steadily watching each other with smirks, they met at the 50 yard line, their eyes burning into each other's. "Your ambition could fill this building, John Ross." Taylor's expression shifted from smirking to serious. "But you were right not to trust J.R. I hope you know what you're doing." Her business partner (among other things) raised an eyebrow as he settled his black Stetson on his head.

"Trust me, Taylor. The fun's just beginnin'."


	2. Keep Your Enemies Closer

The doors to the sleek black Cheverolet Suburban opened as John Ross, J.R., Jessica, and Taylor all arrived at the Cattle Baron's Ball. Jessica walked beside her father, who was using a walker to earn sympathy, her hand holding his elbow as they walked. John Ross followed a step behind, Taylor's hand in his. With the patriarch and his children and future member of the family, all together in pictures for the press, they cast an imposing and formidable figure. It was as if everyone stopped and stared when they entered the ball. Everyone seemed to freeze as J.R. passed, unsure if he would ignore them or say something.

He was silent until he reached his brother Bobby, who watched him warily. J.R. let go of his walker, past the purpose of using it. Plastering a smile on his face, J.R. looked at his brother. "You always were the one with a conscience, Bobby." And for the first time, J.R. apologized. Not really, though. Jessica and John Ross could see right through their father's act, simply just to placate Bobby into believing J.R. was giving up the fight for Southfork until he could snatch the rug out from under his younger brother. Turning to his children, J.R. subtly raised an eyebrow, as if telling them to go along with the plan. "John Ross, Jessica, you two apologize to your Uncle Bobby for all of y'all's trouble makin'." The brother and sister stepped forward. "My apologies, Uncle Bobby." Jessica nodded at John Ross's words. "Me too, Uncle Bobby. I'm sorry for ruinin' Chris's big day." J.R. nodded. "Thank you, kids. And where's your little gal, John Ross? I don't think she's been properly introduced to your uncle." John Ross stepped aside, revealing Taylor standing behind him. Bobby and Ann had to blink away the shock at how much the girl resembled Sue Ellen, from her glossy red hair to the captivating hazel eyes. She smiled as John Ross slipped an arm around her waist, ushering her in the circle.

"Uncle Bobby, Ann, this is Taylor Clayton. She's Wes Clayton's daughter from Houston." The redhead smiled, reaching out to shake Bobby and Ann's hands, who looked like they'd seen ghosts when they heard she was Wes's daughter. "Nice to meet the two of you. John Ross has told me so much about you." She neglected to mention that most of the things she'd heard had been bad. She'd already been instructed how to play nice with the do-good side of the Ewing family. Bobby smiled. "Nice to meet you, sweetheart. Welcome to the Ewing family." Taylor smiled widely and turned to John Ross. "Should we tell them now?" He nodded back at her. Jessica gave her brother a look between questioning and anger. He had _never_ kept secrets from her! What could it be? Was Taylor pregnant? John Ross looked at his daddy, who nodded. Then he took Taylor's hand in his and lifted it up to eye level for his family members to see. On Taylor's left ring finger, Sue Ellen's large diamond ring sat nestled against the girl's skin, shining and reflecting light for all to see. Jessica froze, nearly falling into J.R.'s arms. "You're engaged?!" Her brother and future-sister-in-law nodded together. "When? How? Where? WHY?" J.R. placed a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "Jessica Ann Ross Ewing, stop that! You're makin' a scene." The blonde quieted, but again demanded an answer to her question from her brother. "When you went to that _business meetin'_ the other day and I went to see Daddy. He gave me the ring and told me it was then or never, soon she'd get tired of waitin' and find another rich oil family to marry into." His subtle stressing of the words "business meetin'" let Jessica know he was talking about when she went to go see Mitch LaBell, the lawyer working for Bobby but being paid to give Bobby's information to John Ross and J.R.

It took Jessica a moment to recover, but she started grinning and enveloped Taylor in a hug. Having her as a sister-in-law would only add fuel to the fire that was burning to put the _rightful_ heirs of Southfork back in power. "I'm on your side. Me marrying John Ross is only adding to your claim on Southfork." Taylor's words were whispered in her ear, and Jessica nodded. "Hurry up and get pregnant and you can have the next Ewing heir." The two girls giggled as they parted, J.R. smiling. "Look out, John Ross, Jessica'll have Taylor turnin' on you soon." The future Mrs. Ewing smiled dazzingly at her new fiancee over her shoulder, John Ross reaching for her hand to escort her out on the dance floor. She followed, leaning on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her waist and they joined the rest of the Texas elite in dancing. John Ross looked down at the girl he was holding onto, the one wearing his mama's ring. "You're good at playin' the sweet little stupid girl, you know that?" Taylor smirked. "You want Southfork Ranch, I'm helping you get it. After all, my daddy _is_ giving me all this money for you to pay off LaBell."

Using her daddy to get the money it took to steal Southfork was easy, more of a game than a problem for Taylor. Going to marry John Ross and become a Ewing herself only added to the fun. Soon she'd be Mrs. Ewing, and she'd be the head of Southfork while John Ross headed up the oil company, a revived Ewing Oil. They'd do it all, and put the Ewings back in power. She had the diamond ring and the sale contract to prove it. What neither of them knew, however, was that Jessica was planning to turn all of them out and _she_ planned to take control of the Ewing family instead of her brother or her family.  
Once the song ended, Taylor said something about going to speak to her father, while John Ross made a quick view-over of the crowd. In just a few short minutes, he had confronted Elena and their "romance" had been ended and he had promised LaBell another payday if he'd keep his mouth shut around J.R. tonight, and carrying his latest drink, he saw Taylor head out the front door. She had her back to him when they stepped out into the night air, but she obviously knew he was there. At the bottom of the steps, they turned to face each other, a staredown ensuing as John Ross downed the last of his drink. Suddenly, the glass hit the concrete as John Ross pulled the girl into a kiss, the liplock lasting until they reached Taylor's car. And John Ross was the definition of a distracted driver as he drove to Taylor's hotel. They made their way up to her room, where the makeout continued. The door had barely shut before Taylor was pressed to the wall. Taking a breath, the woman shoved John Ross off her, smirking at him. "I thought you said you wanted to keep our relationship _professional_." Her lover smirked back at her, the famous J.R. smirk coming to his face, getting her joke since they were already engaged. "That was then. This is now. Get over here." Taylor smirked, running into his open arms so hard she knocked the black Stetson off his head. He wrapped his arms around her waist, sitting her on the counter.

"Hold up, hold up!" John Ross unwound himself from Taylor, remembering the reason he was here. "LaBell is threatnin' to tell J.R. everything. I need a hundred thousand dollars pronto." Taylor pushed him back with her feet, sliding off the counter. With a laugh, she walked around him into the bedroom. "Okay." She turned her back to him at the dresser, reaching in her purse. "Do you remember the last time we were lovers, John Ross?" Looking over her shoulder, she smirked at his response. "Yeah. 'Course I do." As she withdrew a vial from her purse, she smiled evilly to herself. "It was an amazing experience." Dumping the contents of the vial into one of the glasses in front of her, she picked up a bottle. "My favorite single malt." As she poured, her smile grew wider. "For special occasions only." Turning back to John Ross, she handed him the glass, winking. "Hope you like it." To Taylor's amusement, he downed the whole thing in one go. "We had a great time in Vegas, Taylor." Stepping closer to her, he smirked. "Lust is a powerful force." Taylor walked away a few steps, standing at the end of short hall that led to her bed. "Calling what we have lust...is almost insulting." Flashing her ring at him, her smirk widened at John Ross, who was starting to show the effects of her "special drink". As he backed her into her bedroom, Taylor ran her fingers through his hair. "I need to be certain because there is no turning back. You wanna mix business with pleasure?" Without a reply from John Ross, she was uncerimoniously tossed onto her bed, her smirk transitioning into a full blown smile as John Ross joined her. Reaching and pressing a button on the remote beside her bed, she turned over to meet John Ross's kiss, discreetly checking to make sure the red light on the camera was on. It blinked back at her in agreement. Perfect.

- - - - - - - -

At the hotel later the next morning, Taylor sat cross legged on a chair, looking out the window and thinking. John Ross was still asleep, and she smirked to herself as she glanced over at him. The redhead got up and walked over to open the safe in the suite. Reaching inside, she withdrew a couple of stacks of hundred dollar bills grouped into a thousand dollars per stack. Counting out out a hundred thousand, she stacked them in a pile and gathered it into her arms while shutting the safe with her foot. She walked to the bed, where John Ross was stretched out fast asleep. Tossing the money on the bed, she waited as he opened his eyes and blinked, looking around. "There's your money, John Ross. But it's gonna come at a price for you, because I'm not a charity worker. Where I come from, we don't feed stray dogs." As he forced himself up out of bed, he shook his head, feeling like someone had kicked him straight in the temples. Taylor stood by the wall with a smirk, watching. The diamond on her finger glinted in the bright sunlight streaming in the windows, John Ross walking over and picking up her hand, running his thumb over the ring. "Is marryin' me the price?" "Marryin' you's the fun part, John Ross. The price will be related to something else, honey, just wait and see." She smirked slyly, her finger tracing his jaw.

"I might suggest you clean up. You look like hell." John Ross caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror, then nodded. "I think so too." The couple shared a deep kiss before John Ross disappeared into the bathroom.

- - - - - - -

J.R. was tired of waiting on Wes Clayton to call him. He was escorted to Wes's home office by the maid, where the two men exchanged handshakes and greetings. "You're a hard man to reach, Wes. I came about my deal with your daughter." Wes's eyebrows knit in confusion. "Deal with my daughter?" "Yeah, for the Clayton Conservancy to buy Southfork and then turn it over to me after 30 days." Wes still looked confused. "Hold on, let me get Taylor in here. That should resolve the problem." He stepped over to the phone. "Taylor, dear, can you come in here?" When she agreed, he turned back to J.R. "She'll be right in." When the door opened, J.R. turned to look. "Taylor, you remember Mr. J.R. Ewing?" To J.R.'s surprise, a short, petite girl with blonde wavy hair stepped in the room, although she did look identical to the redhead John Ross was with. "Now what's this about a deal with Mr. Ewing?" J.R. interrupted. "Seems I've made a hell of a mistake, Wes. Old fogies like me are easy to be confused." Wes smiled. "No need to worry." J.R. turned to Taylor. "Taylor, I'll have to introduce you to my son, John Ross. He's a chip off the old block."

And just how much of a double-crossing chip was written all over J.R.'s face.


	3. Bribery

Ann had scarcely headed off when Jessica rode up on a paint horse. She swung out of the saddle, landing in the dirt with a thump. "Hey Rebecca." "Hello Jessica." "I see Ann was trying to teach you to shoot that shotgun. You don't look the gun-shootin' type to me." Rebecca tensed. "Just because I look sweet doesn't mean I am." Jessica cracked a large grin. "Oh, believe me, Rebecca, I know that. I know you're up to somethin' and I intend to find it out. 'Cause unlike Christopher, I'm a _real_ Ewing, and I always get what I want. What I want is Southfork, so I suggest you keep Christopher's attention off of it. That's a warning." With complete calmness and a burning glare, Jessica snatched the shotgun out of Rebecca's hand, turning to face the target and fired off three shots. Each one hit the bullseye perfectly. The blonde turned back to Rebecca, giving her a hard look before swinging back on the horse and galloping off.

- - - - - - - -

After explaining to J.R. that Taylor's father wasn't fronting the purchase of Southfork and it was instead a group of three Venezuelans she had dealings with, she, J.R., and John Ross had met with them that morning and J.R. had surprisingly renegotiated the deal, giving them 14% of the oil profits instead of the 15% he had promised Wes Clayton. J.R. had proved he would do business his way, whether anyone liked it or not.

- - - - - - - -

Taylor sat in the passenger seat of John Ross's car, checking his face where J.R. had punched the hell out of him to make it seem like he was angry for John Ross using Miss Ellie's diary as ammo against Bobby. Even though he'd given his son the journal. That sly fox, Taylor thought, he'll be one hell of a father-in-law. "That old man's got a right hook on him like a pro." John Ross laughed at his fiancee, Taylor now satisfied that J.R. hadn't knocked his jaw out of wack. They got out of the car as John Ross's cell phone rang, the younger Ewing answering it. "One hell of a right hook for an old man." J.R. laughed. "Sorry son, I had to make it believable. And welcome to big oil, John Ross." John Ross threw a fist in the air, letting out a whoop of joy as Taylor grinned and clapped. J.R. laughed from the other end of the phone. "I hear my future daughter's there." Taylor plucked the phone from John Ross's hand, flipping it to speaker. "Of course I'm here, J.R. John Ross can't be trusted to go anywhere alone. He gets into enough trouble as it is." "Of course he does, darlin'. That boy needs a guard 24/7." Taylor laughed. "I guess I'll have to do for now, since he seems to like me so much." The three of them laughed, Taylor handing the phone back to John Ross. "You're gonna learn the oil business, son. Goodbye." "Bye." Hanging up, John Ross smiled as he turned to Taylor. "Baby, we're in the money!"

They grinned in excitement at each other for a moment before John Ross grabbed Taylor around the waist, swinging her around before setting her back on her stilettoed feet. "Have I told you lately that I'm proud of you, John Ross?" He laughed, putting an arm around her waist and pulling her close to him as they walked in LeBell's office.

The lawyer looked serious as they entered. His eyes bored into the couple in front of him. "Five million dollars, or I tell Bobby everything." John Ross was speechless, just staring with wide eyes. Taylor, instead, spoke up. Playing the temptress card, she walked around the desk, sitting on the edge and crossing her legs. Brushing her red hair out of her eyes, she discreetly winked at John Ross to let him know she was just playing games. From her perch on the desk, she reached out to trace LeBell's suit coat lapel. "Now Mitch, I would think that a great business man such as yourself would be understandin' to the trial it is tryin' get such a large amount of money. Don't you think you could give John Ross just a _little_ more time?" Her voice was dripping honey, the girl an expert at playing mind games. "We...well, I guess a little bit more time wouldn't hurt nobody." Taylor smiled. "That's more like it, Mitch. You just made me the happiest little woman in Texas." The redhead bent at the waist to Mitch's eye level while he was sitting, her low cut shirt slipping a bit lower. Mitch's eyes immediately went to her cleavage, and Taylor kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Mitch, I'm glad you could see it my way."

Taylor and John Ross left the office, going out to the parking lot. "You sure know how to play a part, Taylor." The redhead smiled, wiping her hand across her mouth. "I feel like I need some damn mouthwash after kissin' that dinosaur." John Ross smirked at his fiancee, grabbing her wrist to stop her, then pulled her close to him. Taylor smiled, laughing a little. "And what are you doin'?" John Ross smiled. "You said you just kissed a dinosaur. So come 'ere and kiss a real man, it'll remind you what it feels like." Taylor's smile widened just as her fiancee kissed her hard, tilting her head back since she was considerably shorter. When he pulled back, Taylor smiled up at him. "You always know how to make me feel better." John Ross winked at her. "And you always know how to look sexy. That's why you're my girl." "And that's why I'm gonna be your wife." "That too." Once back in the car, they had one more stop to make.

A meeting with John Ross's informant to find out who sent the e-mail to Elena.

They got out at the meeting spot, a pedestrians-only bridge, walking out to the middle. The guy was leaning on the railing, holding a folded piece of paper. "So who sent the e-mail? Christopher, right?" The informant shook his head. "No. Someone named...Rebecca...Sutter." John Ross and Taylor's jaws dropped. "That's Christopher's wife!" They stood there for a moment in shock before turning to face each other. "Are you thinkin' what I'm thinkin', Taylor?" "If it has to do with blackmailin' Rebecca, then yes, I am." "You read my mind, baby." An evil smirk passed between them before they thanked the informant and headed back to the car.

Time for the real mudslinging to begin.

- - - - - - - - -

Jessica pulled her cell phone out of the pocket of her jeans, dialing her brother's number. When he answered, she barked into the phone, "Tell Taylor she has an appointment to find a dress today at two. Me and her and Ann and Mama are goin'." John Ross relayed the message to Taylor, who pulled the phone out of his hand. "That's today?" Jessica sighed. Today was NOT her day. "Yes! Today!" Taylor scoffed. "Jesus, chill out! Okay, I'll meet you and Ann there. Sue Ellen said she'd have her driver drop her off." Jessica sighed. "Whatever." Abruptly, she clicked the phone off before Taylor could even say goodbye. The redhead handed John Ross's phone back to him, rolling her eyes. John Ross laughed. "Aren't you 'sposed to be excited about pickin' out a weddin' dress?" Taylor scoffed. "With Ann, your sister, your mother, and me all in one room? That's gonna be more combustible than gasoline and fire. But hey, the sooner I pick a dress, the sooner we can get married." John Ross smirked, slipping an arm around her waist and scooting her as close to him as the console would allow. "And the sooner we can get to the weddin' night."

Taylor laughed, kissing him again. "That too. But just wait 'till we're married. We'll be the rulers of the oil world."


	4. Broken Hearts

Taylor sat beside John Ross's hospital bed, holding his hand. As she held her chin in the other hand, she looked up when she felt him move, smiling when she saw his eyes open. Tears slipped down her face, glad that he was awake. "John Ross?" He looked over at her, the tears showing in his own eyes. Taylor got up out of the chair she was occupying, leaning over to gently kiss his busted lip. "Don't do that, Taylor. I don't deserve it." The redhead looked at him in disbelief. "Why?" "I've screwed my family over and got us in a hell of a lot of trouble." Taylor wiped the tears out of her eyes, sitting down on the edge of the bed, never letting go of his hand. "Look at me. You deserve that kiss. It's not your fault you got caught in a bad business deal." At her reassuring words, John Ross finally cracked a smile. But it faded when he looked down at her stomach, which was starting to show the effects of her pregnancy. "What about the baby? I mean, the stress and all, I don't want it to hurt the baby." Taylor smiled softly. "The baby's fine. Unlike some people, I can handle stress." She laughed a little when John Ross smiled again. Taking his hand in hers, she pressed his palm to her stomach. "Feel that? That's the reason that we're going to get through this. The reason that you're gonna be okay." John Ross just looked at her slightly swollen stomach, feeling his child move. Then he looked back up at the pretty face of his fiance, the woman who had stood by him through more than she should have. "I love you, Taylor." Tears started falling down her face again as she smiled, brushing his hair out of his face. "I love you too. Forever." A nurse opened the door and informed Taylor she'd have to leave, that visiting hours were over. The redhead stood up, letting go of John Ross's hand. "I'll be back first thing in the morning. I love you." John Ross nodded. "See you then. I love you too."

She managed to keep her composure until she got out of his room, immediately collapsing against the wall and falling into hysterical sobs. Her hands came up to shield her face from anyone's view as she slid down to sit on the hard floor. She heard footsteps, then felt a hand on her shoulder. Bobby's voice filled her space, telling her it would be okay. "Taylor, John Ross is gonna be okay. But you can't get yourself sick worrying about him, especially not with that baby on the way." Taylor nodded, then let Bobby help her to her feet. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders to help her balance, then walked her to the waiting room. Ann, Jessica, Christopher, and Sue Ellen all sat waiting on news about John Ross, but their attention immediately turned to Taylor. The young woman looked distraught, also looking older than her twenty nine years. Ann and Jessica managed to get her to sit in a chair, where she calmed a little. Soon the two women were taken by Sue Ellen to go see John Ross, while Bobby stepped off to call John Ross's lawyer. That left Christopher to watch over Taylor. As soon as everyone else was gone, she sat up in the chair, looking at him through blurry eyes. "Christopher, you have to help me. I don't know how deep John Ross is in this deal, I got out of it when I found out I was pregnant. But I _do_ know Vicente's men will kill him if he doesn't come up with some oil. I need you to help me get him out of it. Please." The pleading in her voice was obvious, and tears started again as she looked at him. Christopher sat and thought for a minute, then looked back up at her. "Then let's make them a deal they can't refuse. That way they'll forget completely about Southfork's oil."

A huge grin crossed Taylor's face, and she clasped her hands in her lap. "Thank you, Christopher! You'll never know how much it means to me." The redhead seemed unsure what to do with herself, first touching the tousels of red hair around her face, and then the swell of her belly. Christopher laughed a little at her excitement, taking her hand in his. "Taylor, calm down." There was a hint of humor in his voice, and it made Taylor blush. Sue Ellen and Ann walked back in the room then, Sue Ellen sucking in a breath. "Taylor!" At the sound of her future mother-in-law's voice, the redhead shot up out of her seat, snatching her hand out of Christopher's. "We were just discussing a way to help John Ross." Sue Ellen snorted. "What my son sees in you, I'll never know." Christopher scoffed. "Aunt Sue Ellen, Taylor is a great person! She's a talented business woman and she's about to marry John Ross and have your grandchild. So if I were you, I'd be a little bit nicer to her."

His words shocked all of them. Christopher turned and walked off, leaving Taylor to laugh inwardly at the shocked look on Sue Ellen's face. Maybe she had an ally after all.


	5. Despair

Bobby, Christopher, and Lou had John Ross in the dining room, laying out to him all the details they had of his relationship with Marta/Veronica and his part in the fraud. "Whatever happens, please don't tell Taylor about me and Marta. I'm beggin' you." Christopher and Bobby nodded that they'd keep it a secret, but then the living daylights was shocked out of all of them. The redhead in question stepped into the room behind John Ross, her mouth open and her eyes full of tears. "You and that...that woman?!" John Ross whirled around, tearing up himself. "Taylor, please..." He trailed off as she turned and stormed off, John Ross following close behind her. "Taylor, wait!" She ignored him, steadidly headed for the door until John Ross caught her arm and turned her around to face him. "How could you, John Ross? I was in on the plan the whole time, and somehow I managed to miss you sleeping with her?! And I'm carrying your child! You low down bastard!" Every word she said cut into his heart a little deeper, made it a little harder to breathe. But when she reached for the ring on her hand, John Ross grabbed her wrist. "Please, Taylor, don't do that. Give me another chance." Taylor jerked away from him, the tears finally running down her face. "How can I give you another chance when you've lied to me? How do you expect me to trust you again?!"

John Ross looked away from her burning hazel eyes, fighting his own tears as he tried to think of something to say to make her trust him again. Taylor didn't give him the chance, instead turning and walking out the door. John Ross followed her, jogging to catch up to her. "Taylor, please, just let me explain." She whirled on him, raging and crying at the same time. "Explain what?! How you screwed another woman? Yeah, you just explained to me why you don't care about me or your child." Hearing child come out of her mouth sent a shock over John Ross. "Taylor, I love you and that baby more than you will ever know. I know you're furious at me, and you have every right to be. All I'm askin' for is another chance to prove to you that I'm ready to be a daddy and a husband." As Taylor stared at him, he could have sworn a grimace of pain flitted across her face, but she was soon back to her stoic expression. "I know you want me to trust you again, but-but I don't kn-kn-know if I can." She started stuttering, her face twisted up in pain. John Ross grabbed her arm as she stumbled forward, concern twisting his face. "Taylor? Are you alright?" The redhead nodded, her hand cradling her belly. "Yeah, my stomach's just hurtin'." "Is it the baby?" Taylor shook her head, the pain getting worse by the second. "Call...call an ambulance. Please." John Ross tried to help her walk to the house, but the pain in her stomach was so intense she could barely move. Finally he just scooped her up in his arms, carrying her into the house and sitting her on the couch. He went to call an ambulance, asking Ann to sit with Taylor. Ann obliged, hurrying down to see what she could do.

Taylor was sitting on the couch, both her hands cupping her belly, which looked well past her five months. She was sweating profusely, pain contorting her features. "Taylor, dear, are you sick?" The redhead shook her head no. "I was fine until I started yelling at John Ross." Ann nodded. "Maybe you just got a little overexcited and raised your blood pressure." Another rip of pain filled her, and she looked at Ann. "Ann, please get John Ross. I want him here." Ann nodded, getting up and hurrying to Bobby's office, where John Ross was just getting off the phone with the emergency disbatcher. "John Ross, Taylor wants you." He nodded, taking off running down the stairs. But he stopped short when he got down to the bottom of the staircase, nearly falling down. Christopher sat beside Taylor on the couch, holding her hand and brushing her hair out of her face with his free hand. John Ross stormed in, shoving his cousin off of his fiancee. "Get away from her. She asked for me." Christopher stood up, going face to face with his cousin. "She needed someone to calm her down, and you were on the phone and Ann was gone to get you. I was the only one around." "John Ross." Taylor saying his name was quiet, so he didn't pay attention the first time. "Christopher, I think you need to mind your own business. Don't you have a pregnant wife you can fawn over? I'd appreciate it if you'd leave Taylor alone. She's none of your concern." "John Ross, she's about to marry you and be a part of this family. That makes her my concern." "John Ross! I'm bleeding!" Taylor's voice again called his name, catching his attention now. A dark spot of blood had spread down the legs of her jeans, tiny trickles making their way down her boots. Her face was one of terror. "I think I might be losing the baby." John Ross looked out the window, where no ambulance was seen. Then he sat down beside his fiancee, holding her close to him to try and calm her.

He only hoped the ambulance would arrive in time to save her from whatever was happening.


End file.
